If you love me, let me go
by maeliss nyli
Summary: Tomber amoureux n'était pas censé le blesser de cette façon. Stiles était un adolescent, et il était trop fragile pour supporter cet amour à sens unique. il aimerait Derek Hale toute sa vie, même s'il en pleure la nuit. [OS Sterek]


**Disclamer:** l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. j'ai juste emprunté ces merveilleux personnages :P

* * *

><p><em>"When you left me in the cold,<em>  
><em>I tried to convince myself that you would come back...<em>  
><em>And I still remember the sun rising as I waited and waited."<em>

* * *

><p>De toutes les expériences douloureuses qu'il avait vécu, celle ci fut sans doute la pire.<br>tomber amoureux n'était pas supposé faire aussi mal.  
>Il était fou de cet homme. il l'aimait, et il aurait voulu le tenir dans ses bras toute la nuit.<br>Stiles aurait voulu se réveiller un matin, et voir son visage.  
>il aurait voulu l'embrasser au détour d'un couloir. dans sa voiture. assis à la table d'un café.<br>Stiles était jeune, bien trop jeune pour une histoire comme celle là.  
>Il imaginait les caresses et les soupirs qu'il n'aurait jamais.<p>

Sa relation avec Derek était trop passionnelle pour être tendre. elle était violente, et le peu de baisers qu'il s'échangeaient était devenus trop douloureux pour Stiles. Quand Derek décidait d'embrasser son compagnon, le jeune homme y laissait toujours une larme.  
>Parfois Derek allait trop loin, et faisait saigner la lèvre de Stiles. Parfois il le poussait trop fort contre un mur, ignorant le gémissement plaintif de l'adolescent.<br>Stiles cumulait les bleus et griffures quand il n'arrivait pas à stopper Derek. Il était trop faible pour refuser un baiser de celui-ci, quand bien même Il lui faisait mal. Quand il rêvait d'une caresse sur les lèvres, il ne recevait que la violence des désirs de son compagnon.

Parfois Stiles avait peur que Derek aille trop loin, lui qui était encore vierge. Derek avait déja essayé d'aller plus loin, répondant à ses désirs primitifs, mais Stiles avait toujours réussi à le contenir.  
>Il savait pertinemment que Derek ne voulait pas de romance, ni d'une histoire sérieuse. tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était répondre à ses pulsions, et peu importe ce que pense Stiles. Et ça, l'adolescent n'en voulait plus. Il avait besoin de tendresse, de se sentir aimé. Derek l'aimait, c'est vrai, mais pas de la façon dont il l'aurait voulu.<p>

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'embarquer dans une histoire comme celle là. une histoire sans lendemain. Même si Derek faisait semblant de l'aimer pour de vrai, Stiles savait pertinemment que le lycan n'hésiterait pas à le quitter pour quelqu'un qu'il aimerait vraiment.  
>Peut être que Stiles était un peu trop amoureux, et que c'était pour cela que ça faisait si mal.<br>oh oui, il aimait Derek. d'un amour intense, et jamais personne ne pourrait remplacer son loup. Il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un de la même façon.  
>Cet amour était nocif. toxique.<p>

Alors un matin, Stiles décida de s'en aller. Son père avait contacté sa tante pour qu'elle s'occupe de Stiles le temps qu'il se remette sur pied, et deux jours plus tard, l'adolescent faisait ses bagages, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer.  
>Sur le quai de la gare, Scott, Isaac et Lydia ne pipaient mot. Ils se contentaient d'exprimer leur tristesse en silence.<br>Scott attira son meilleur ami dans ses bras, essayant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

**- Tu vas nous manquer, bro'...**

La gorge trop nouée pour parler, Stiles se contenta de resserrer leur étreinte. lui qui avait passé toute sa vie au coté de Scott, il allait pour la première fois le quitter.  
>Lydia ne retenait même plus ses larmes. La rousse aurait toujours une place particulière dans son coeur. c'était son premier amour après tout.<br>L'adolescent fit signe a la jeune femme de se glisser dans ses bras, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

**- tu es toujours belle, même quand tu pleure..**

Le souvenir de cette soirée ou Stiles tentait de consoler sa belle ne fit que renforcer les pleurs de sa belle.  
>Ils s'éloignèrent quand Isaac signalait la présence de Derek sur le quai.<br>Scott lança un regard inquiet à Stiles, qui lui fit signe que tout irait bien. Ses trois amis s'éloignèrent un peu pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

**- tu t'en vas ?**

Stiles aquiesca silencieusement. En voyant le regard blessé de Derek, il baissa la tête.

**- quand est ce que tu reviens ?**

L'adolescent inspira pour se donner du courage, et murmura:

**- je ne reviendrais pas, Derek...**

se forçant a tout avouer à son amant, il poursuivit:

**- tu me fait trop de mal...je vois bien que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime. Je ne veut plus de ça..c'est devenu trop difficile d'être près de toi..**

**-Stiles..**

**- non. je ne peut pas attendre éternellement. ..je ne veut plus souffrir par ta faute.**

Derek ne savait pas qu'il faisait tant de mal à l'adolescent. Pour toute réponse, il attrapa délicatement le bras du jeune homme pour l'attirer contre lui.  
>Stiles ne put s'empêcher de trembler, secoué par les larmes. Il s'enivra une dernière fois de l'odeur du lycan, avant de chuchoter contre son cou:<p>

**- si tu m'aime encore un peu, laisse moi partir...**

Derek recula un peu pour observer son amant. il reçut son regard douloureux baigné de larmes comme un coup de poing au visage.  
>il allait s'en aller. Stiles allait partir pour de bon et il ne reviendrais pas.<br>Il revit le sourire espiègle du jeune homme, entendit son rire au détour d'un couloir du lycée, les regard tendre qu'il lui lançait autrefois, et ses remarques sarcastiques qu'il appréciait, même s'il prétendait le contraire.  
>Et tout ça s'était transformé en un visage douloureux, les yeux gonflés par les pleurs, et ce regard autrefois plein de vie, disparu sous ses larmes.<p>

Derek caressa une dernière fois la joue de l'adolescent, avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.  
>Stiles n'en fut que plus blessé. Il avait attendu un baiser comme celui là tout le long de leur relation, et il avait fallu qu'il soit sur le point de s'en aller pour l'avoir.<p>

Le jeune homme essuya ses joues, et grimpa dans le wagon, lançant un dernier regard à son meilleur ami.  
>cette fois il quittait Beacon Hills, et pour de bon. Tout le monde lui manquerais. Même le lycée allait lui manquer. les cris du coach à l'entrainement de lacrosse, Jackson qui se foutait de sa gueule, Danny qui était souvent là pour le défendre, Malia qui essayait tant bien que mal à suivre le cours d'histoire, et Kira qui trébuchait sur une marche d'escalier.<br>oui, cette ville remplie de bon souvenirs allait lui manquer...mais rien ne lui manquerais plus que l'homme dont il était stupidement tombé amoureux.

* * *

><p><em>"If you love me, let me go"<em>  
><em>This is gospel - Panic! at the disco<em>

* * *

><p>[voici mon premier OS Sterek ! oui je sais c'est triste, mais d'autres vont venir et ils seront plus joyeux, promis. qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?]<p> 


End file.
